Sherlock In Space
by MissAntelope
Summary: My first crossover with Sherlock and Star Trek Into Darkness. A cryo-tube is opened and Khan reunites with an old friend. T to be safe


**A/N: Alrighty, so the new Star Trek Into Darkness movie made my top favorite movie list. I love Khan and the fact that Khan is also… SHERLOCK! Yay! So I watched it for the fifth time and couldn't help but think if one of those Cryo-Tubes were opened… If I remember right, this is my first crossover, so let's see how it goes!**

**Disclaimer: non of the characters or story line is mine.**

Khan's POV:

Marcus's head shook in my grip. I felt my hands collapse in and the kernel's daughter shrilled.

All I want is my crew. My friends and family from so many years past. Trapped in their cryo-tubes, in someone else's hands. In danger.

I twisted around and easily picked up Kirk. "Hail the Enterprise." My tone, cold and demanding. The bridge's screen flickered and showed the Enterprise, Commander Spock had his back to us, talking with a man in a yellow shirt with various crew mates wringing their hands by the controls. With a gun to his head, I pushed Kirk into view of his crew. He groans.

"I will make this very simple for you."

"Captain!" Spock's pointy ears go up in surprise.

"Your crew. For my crew."

"You betrayed us." The vulcan stated simply.

"Oh you are _smart, _Spock." I snipped at him.

Kirk shifted in my grip. "Spock, don't-" He collapsed to the ground as I hit him in the back of the head with my gun. Spock speechlessly stepped forwards, an impossible move to help.

"Mr. Spock, give me my crew."

"What will you do when you get them?" His voice was surprisingly even and calm.

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished."

"Which as I understand it involves the mass genocide of every being you find to be less than superior."

"Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock?" I knitted my eyebrows in that threat. "Or will you give me what I want." The vulcan stared at me, and I could almost see the gears processing plans in his mind. He spat out some lazy excuse about the transporting capabilities.

"Fortunately, mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields."

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the enterprise.

"Well lets' play this out logically then Mr. Spock. Firstly I will kill your captain to demonstrate my resolve and if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew."

"If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people." He said without a moment's hesitation.

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support system and after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people." Spock started to look uneasy. Kirk moved on the ground, but I didn't give him a moment's notice. After a pause, I continued. "Now, shall we begin."

Spock stared at me with as much complete contempt and true anger that a Vulcan can express. He turned his head to the side and ordered a crew member to lower the shields. The man in the yellow shirt didn't look to happy about it, but he clicked a few buttons on his controls.

"Wise choice, Mr. Spock." I smiled. At my feet, Kirk pulled himself onto his knees and palms, but I kicked him in the ribs, back down.

I strode over to the main controls and scanned the ships for the torpedoes.

"I see the torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, Commander, I will know it." I looked back at the computer. _Preparation: 71 torpedoes transporting into loading bay. _The computer screen read.

"_Spock_." I glanced up at the Enterprise's bridge. "Why are there only 71 torpedoes?" I asked simply.

The Vulcan didn't wait to tell me. "Our team in the medical bay attempted to open one."

"Please, do tell more." I quickly suggested, my heart race started beating in my throat. Sweat beaded on my forehead and the palms of my hands. I quickly transported the remaining torpedoes and they appeared in the loading bay. All I needed was the one they had no right to open.

"Dr. McCoy reports that the man is alive and walking around. Isn't that right, doctor?" Spock turned to a tall man in a blue shirt, stubble ran around his chin.

"Which cryo-tube did you open?" My voice was stern.

Doctor McCoy stepped forward. "We opened the seventy second tube." He announced.

A wave of panic rushed over me. _John…_ I thought to myself. I remember, watching my family and friends be froze. John and I were the last to go. I was in the seventy third cryo-tube. _John…_

I no longer let logic control me. Instead anger. "Bring the man to your bridge. _NOW._"

Spock nodded in approval and it only took a few minutes to go to the medical bay and retrieve the member of my crew.

"Thank you Mr. Spock." I smudged. The door to the bridge opened and McCoy ushered in a short man in all white clothing. His silvery hair seemed so familiar and his darting eyes looked more confused than ever. Although all he has been through, he stood tall and strong.

"John." I said. His dark blue eyes scanned the room and eventually settled on my picture.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock, what is going on? Where are you? Where am I? Who are these people? Where's Mary?" Every crew member turned to John, then at me.

My hands shook and for the first time, I felt at lost for words. I smiled, for what felt like the first time in eternity.

"John, are you hurt?"

"No, Sherlock and I didn't tell them anything. Mary?"

"I have her here." I glanced at all the torpedoes. "Stay still." John put his hand on the back of his neck and paced around in a circle, keeping a close eye on the Enterprise's crew.

I located John and started to transport him to the bridge. I watched as he looked at his hands with worry. They started to glow and hum. "Sherlock…" He said uneasily and tried to back away from his own fingertips.

His body disappeared and golden circles started reappearing at my side. I stood up from the chair and waited until he was fully transported. John stumbled and then caught his balance. I stepped forwards and hugged him. He felt warm, and right at place. His heart was beating quickly and we broke apart.

"Sherlock…?"

"Who is he?" I heard from Kirk, struggling to his feet.

"No ship should go down without it's captain." I punched some controls on the bridge and Kirk, the Scottish one, and the girl disappeared in rings of light.

John exhaled heavily and crossed his arms.

"You are going to explain this, correct?"

"All in good time, John."

**A/N: Alright. If I don't get any reviews, it's alright. This is just for fun. I hope you (reader[s]) have a wonderful life!**


End file.
